DONATELLA
by Elfah
Summary: [UA - Época Atual] [Thranduil um pouco OOC, King of Party] [Abuso de álcool e outras drogas] [Thorin x Thranduil; Thorinduil] Enquanto Thranduil vive uma vida fútil e vazia, regada à vodka, e que ele pensa ter algum valor, Thorin é um simples mineiro, cansado de seu trabalho e com o peso de muitas dívidas nas costas. De alguma forma, esses dois se encontrarão. YAOI, SLASH
1. Capítulo I

**N/A: Altas doses de drama, palavrões, abuso de drogas e cenas de sexo. Essa é uma fanfic YAOI/SLASH. **  
><strong> Esteja avisado. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- DONATELLA -<strong>

_**ATO I**_

_Eu sou tão fabulosa_

_Dê uma olhada, sou loira, sou magra, sou rica_

_E sou um pouco vadia_

_(Donatella - Lady Gaga)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

Quem é belo deve ser sempre belo, nada menos se pode aceitar – era o que ele sempre dizia. E hoje, ele sabia pelos olhares incontidos, ah, sim, ele estava belo. Quer dizer, olha só para ele.

Jeans skinny – Calvin Klein, perfeitamente surrados, dobrados até os calcanhares. Nos pés, Nike blazer high vintage – pretos, esgotados nas lojas (ha-ha-ha!). Pulseiras de couro pretas e camisa de botões slimfit abotoada até o colarinho, estampa liberty (pequenas rosas num fundo preto). A roupa perfeita para o corpo perfeito. Ele quase passou a mão nos cabelos loiros antes de se lembrar que estava usando-os soltos, penteados para trás e com gel, o tão falado wet look.

É claro, ele tinha tirado uma foto e postado no lookbook e no instagram antes de vir. Afinal, por que limitar o que vestia aos seus seguidores do mundo real se havia curiosidade também nas redes sociais? Hashtags: #SWAG #PartyThrandy #ThranDiva #KingOfParty. Sabia que um bando de gente feia, que jamais teria a vida que levava, estaria lá, curtindo e adorando uma foto, stalkeando cada passo seu. Isso era assustador. E excitante.

Avistou os amigos. Galion trouxe Glorfindel, que estava passando uma temporada por ali. Huh. Bem, que seja. Além deles, Alagnir, outro silvan.

Antes de chegar, estudou cuidadosamente como cada um estava. Glorfindel, aliás, estava bonito. Aqueles cachos loiros devidamente bagunçados. Vestia uma camiseta com estampa galaxy, sneakers brancos e uma calça saruel preta de malha, até o joelho, além de wayfares sem lente. Alagnir não estava nada mal, todo de preto, com um boné branco de aba reta e um blazer vermelho (ele já tinha visto aquele estilo em algum lugar e riu internamente quando deduziu que o amigo copiou uma página da internet). E Galion... oh, para, sério que Galion tinha dobrado a barra da calça exatamente como ele?

"Thrandy!", Galion sorriu, abrindo os braços.

Thranduil sorriu de volta, seu pequeno sorriso sacana de sempre, inclinando a cabeça e olhando de canto de olho para a calça do elfo.

"Desdobra isso agora. Tá querendo me copiar, vadia?"

O outro mostrou o dedo do meio, mas, enquanto o King of Party cumprimentava os demais, não pode deixar de reparar, com satisfação, que o elfo ajeitou a barra da calça.

"Gostou do perfume?", perguntou ao abraçar Glorfindel.

"Parece de vadia."

"Oh, obrigado", ele disse com um sorriso sacana, lisonjeado. Era exatamente essa a intenção, afinal.

* * *

><p>Na boate, eram vips. Não precisavam passar pela fila.<p>

"Eu estou animado para voltar com as Quartinhas na 'Donatella', detesto ir em boate concorrente.", Thrandy comentou com eles quando subiam para o mezanino, separado do público normal."

"Ah, vamos pedir champanhe pra comemorar?", sorriu Galion.

"Claro!"

Pediram as bebidas. O clube estava enchendo de gente. A música eletrônica tocava e as pessoas dançavam. Na ala vip, estavam apenas os elfos mais bonitos, dançando como celebridades de um clipe pop. Os olhares devoravam-se. As bocas tentando conversar. O escuro e as luzes. O espetáculo da noite se iniciava.

Ainda não, vamos ao que tem que ser feito antes de tudo. Thranduil sabia que faltava algo para que a cortina se abrisse. Porque, por mais que aquilo já fosse rotina, essa também era uma parte do show.

"Vou ao banheiro."

"Sei", riu Glorfindel.

No banheiro, olhou para o próprio rosto. Estava bonito? Os olhares lá de fora diziam isso. Homens e mulheres, humanos e elfos, querendo lhe despir com os olhos. Sua obrigação nada mais era que apreciar e fazer o mesmo. Por isso, deixemos que os jogos comecem.

Poucos estavam ali, alguns com a mesma intenção, ele sabia. Ele conhecia aquele olhar que também era o dele. Por isso, na meia luz, num lugar discreto, ele sabia que ninguém se importava. Numa superfície plana, tirou a carteira do bolso. Da carteira, um cartão de crédito e um pequeno embrulho, contendo alegria instantânea. Linhas brancas que indicavam o caminho da noite.

Pronto. Agora ele também fazia parte do elenco. Agora ele acreditava no teatro. E logo, logo, também ele jogaria o jogo e cumpriria o seu papel.

Olhou para o espelho. Limpou o nariz. Como ele ousava, por um momento, duvidar de si mesmo? Não tinha direito de fazer isso! Sorriu, cheio de certeza, para o reflexo, que agora fazia sentido. O queixo alto e o olhar por cima, azul e dilatado, um ar de pura arrogância, como se fosse o dono do mundo. Sim, ele era.

Quando saiu, os sons do ambiente pareciam mais bonitos. As pessoas pareciam mais bonitas. As luzes pareciam mais bonitas. Alegria instantânea, eu disse.

Pediu um mojito no bar. Dançou freneticamente, sorriu, provocou. Logo um grupo de elfos e elfas juntavam-se aos seus amigos, bebendo, rindo e se divertindo com eles. Esse era o espírito! Hoje ele queria sair dali carregado! Até cogitou a possibilidade de pegar as duas garotas que colaram nele e vez ou outra davam um jeito de se esfregar nas suas calças. Talvez. Não era sua praia, mas, porque não variar de vez em quando?

Na pista, tocava Fancy, da Iggy Azalea. Oh, god! Ele amava essa música.

Mas a verdade é que, mesmo sabendo que era desejado, seu maior prazer da noite começou mesmo quando um elfo lindo de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis subiu o mezanino. Beijando uma delas, olhou de canto de olho, percebendo que o belo estava secando Glorfindel. O elfo loiro estava de costas e bastava Thranduil lhe dar um pequeno toque e apontar para o rapaz.

Mas por que ele ia fazer isso? Não... tinha uma ideia muito melhor. Largou a menina, indo ao encontro daquele corpo lindo de ombros largos, tão alto quando ele. Galion, que também tinha visto o elfo moreno lançando olhares para Glorfindel, levantou as sobrancelhas ao contemplar, naquele sorriso deturpado, as intenções do King of Party. Mas, também ele, não avisou a Glorfindel, em vez disso, quando Thranduil se afastou, apenas mexeu os lábios, em tom de brincadeira:

"Você é tããããão vadia!"

Mas o Sindar deu de ombros, se afastando para falar com o boy.

"Mas foi ele quem disse!", respondeu, também apenas mexendo os lábios, com cara de quem estava prestes a aprontar. É, foi Glorfindel quem falou que ele cheirava como vadia. E nunca um adjetivo lhe coube tão bem.

* * *

><p>Um beco escuro, fora da boate, na escuridão de um poste queimado. Isso era o suficiente.<p>

Beijou o elfo, sentido o gosto de sua própria bebida. Ele cheirava bem. O outro correspondeu sem demora. As línguas se enrolando úmidas e afoitas. Thranduil sugou o lábio inferior do moreno e ele gemeu.

Encostado na parede, entre as pernas dele, o loiro sentia a ereção e o desejo do outro. E, naquele beijo demorado, ele mesmo ia ficando cada vez mais excitado.

Desceu para o pescoço e, com delicadeza para que não marcasse, deu beijos lentos, sentindo as mãos que passeavam pelas suas costas. O elfo moreno puxou sua mão em direção ao próprio pênis. E, sem recusa, o loiro começou a massageá-lo por cima dos jeans, voltando a beijar a boca dele. Sentia as mãos do outro, incontidas e indecentes, que também lhe apalpavam a bunda e o pênis por cima da calça.

Gemeu num prazer antecipado quando desabotoou a calça daquele cara. Puxando o zíper para baixo e afastado a cueca, liberou a ereção dele. O pênis duro e úmido na ponta. Delicioso.

Olharam-se nos olhos um ao outro.

Sem dizer uma palavra, pegou a camisinha de dentro do bolso e colocou no outro, sendo auxiliado por ele. Mas suspiros e gemidos vindo de ambos. Massageou o membro, deliciando-se com os gemidos e a respiração profunda que recebia em resposta. Sem vacilar, o devorou.

A simples ideia de enlouquecer alguém que nem estava a fim dele, mas de outra pessoa, quase o fazia perder a concentração. O deleite de fazer desejado acima de tudo o excitava e fazia com que sua respiração faltasse.

O ritmo era lento, suave, provocativo. Ajoelhado no concreto, os olhos azuis miraram a face alaranjada pelas luzes da cidade, delirando com os gemidos contidos que vinham da boca do outro.

Quando percebeu que o moreno estava entregue, perguntou: "Você tá a fim do meu amigo, o loiro? Pode dizer."

"Ahn... sim.", o outro disse, no meio de um gemido e uma respiração ofegante.

"Não, não, não. Goza não. A noite ainda está começando. Guarde pra ele, querido."

Com isso, levantou-se. Ele sabia que o rapaz faria tudo que ele mandasse, afinal ninguém gosta de ter _blueballs_ no final da noite.

"Agora é sua vez."

Sem protestos, o lindo elfo abriu a calça de Thranduil, abaixando-a um pouco, junto com a cueca, para revelar a indecente ereção.

Abriu uma segunda camisinha, delicadamente, enquanto sentia as mãos do outro lhe masturbando em estocadas firmes, porém lentas. A embalagem foi jogada no chão. Tampou a própria boca com a mão, ao sentir o primeiro toque da língua dele.

"Ahh... isso.. chupa, gostoso. Ahh..." gemeu, com a mão na cabeça do outro, mantendo o contato visual. "Depois... Quando... quando você subir vá lá falar com ele. Eu vou adorar ver aquele veado te beijando enquanto eu sei que ele tá... tá provando do meu pau."

O elfo moreno riu e continuou chupando, aumentando o ritmo a ponto de fazer o Sindar fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás em êxtase, mordendo a mão para não gemer. Uma leve camada de suor cobria seu rosto fazendo-o brilhar na noite.

Lamentou ter que usar camisinha. O que não daria para gozar naquela boca e ver Glorfindel provando, não apenas do pau, mas do próprio esperma do Sindar? Riu, entre um suspiro e outro. Se o moreno achou estranho, não comentou.

Agora gemia baixo, e não foi a chupada que o fez gozar, mas a ideia de que logo Glorfindel estaria beijando aquela boca e que sim, o Sindar podia ser desejado por qualquer um. Glorfindel devia ter ficado em casa. Glorfindel devia para de querer fazer parte de um mundo que não era dele. _Glorfindel não devia ter mentido e espalhado fofocas pelas costas de Thranduil e depois feito a sonsa_. Que pena, Glorfindel.

Finalmente se afastaram.

"Muito bom, querido.", disse, com a respiração entrecortada, sorrindo. "Agora vai lá que sua diversão está garantida."

O outro o beijou e só então percebeu que ainda estava com pênis para fora, ereto. Arrumou-se, ofegante, respirando o ar da noite e sorriu, pronto a atender a travessura daquela mente pervertida. Despediram-se num selinho.

"Espera.. qual o seu nome, lindo?" perguntou, enquanto Thranduil jogava num canto a camisinha e fechava as calças.

"Thranduil, prazer".

"Você me passa o seu telefone?"

Ele riu. Sério, Glorfindel ia faturar aquela noite e mesmo assim o boy queria o dele celular _dele_? Dessa vez até Thranduil achou que tinha passado do limite. Não, mentira. Ele não achou, não. Quem sabe seria bom manter aquele contato para uma próxima vez? Anotou o número na agenda do outro e deixou que ele fosse embora.

Ainda no beco escuro, puxou um cigarro do bolso da camisa. Entre a fumaça, observou a lua cheia, ouvindo o barulho dos carros e o brilho dos faróis adentrando a escuridão.

Quando voltou, tocava "Bad", de David Guetta e a pista fervia. Vislumbrou com prazer quando o cara realmente foi falar com Glorfindel. Não pensou duas vezes antes de se entregar à dança fora da área V.I.P., num raro momento, como um rei entre os plebeus. E quase gozou pela segunda vez quando viu os dois se beijando. _Por que era tão bom... oh, por que_ _tão bom ser tão mau?_

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>*David Guetta &amp; Showtek - Bad ft. Vassy: tá no tutube - watch?v=oC-GflRB0y4&i

*Wet look: penteado feito com feito gel de cabelo para dar a aparência de molhado. Bastante usado nos anos 90. Agora parece que voltou à moda.

*Blueballs: dor nos testículos, semelhante a câimbra, causada pela falta de ejaculação.

**N/A: Sim, eu criei um monstro! What a bitch! E eu adorei isso xD. Depois das cenas de briga, as cenas sacanas são as que eu mais gosto de escrever. Eu vejo muito fanfic em inglês Thorinduil, mas encontrei nada em português. Por isso decidi fazer a minha. Eu não sou nenhuma megaconhecedora do universo Tolkien (li o Hobbit e tô terminando LOTR), então prefiro não arriscar e ficar no UA. O que você acharam do primeiro capítulo? **

**Eu quis fazer o Thranduil dos menes, o King of Party (que eu sei que é um pouco OOC). É claro que ele tinha que ser um baita filho da puta! Mas, não priemos cânico, a história tá só começando e muita coisa vai rolar por baixo dessa ponte. Sim, vai ser uma história em ritmo lento, e as pessoas às vezes mudam (as vezes, nem tanto). Aguardem e confiem!**

**Reviews são sempre bem aceitas! :)  
><strong>


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Que horas eram? Era tarde, com certeza. Não tarde para quem saía para a noite e não tinha mais com o que se preocupar na vida, mas tarde para qualquer operário que acabava de sair do trabalho, após um turno prolongado e estressante. Graças a Mahal, era sábado, pensou Thorin.

Quantas vezes não considerou simplesmente se demitir daquele emprego? Ele até podia ser um anão forte e resistente, mas trabalhar nas minas, suportando o calor, a poluição e o barulho das máquinas por tantas horas a fio era fustigante! E ele já não era nenhum garoto e seus cabelos brancos já apareciam aqui e ali, no meio das longas mechas castanho escuras e, vez ou outra, o pulmão dava sinais de debilidade. Enfim, não era o trabalho dos sonhos de ninguém. Ainda mais tendo que abaixar a cabeça para um chefe tão egoísta e explorador como Smaug. Ele tinha lá suas dúvidas se o empresário não seria um reptiliano disfarçado de gente...

O maior problema eram as dívidas. Quando elas se acumulavam na porta, não havia escolhas. Escolhas eram para gente com dinheiro.

Entrou no posto de conveniência, simplesmente ansioso por um pack de 6 cervejas, tentando desviar dos jovens barulhentos que se preparavam para o "pré-night". _Pré-night_... aquilo não tinha o menor cabimento. Afinal, qual era o sentido de beber antes de beber?

Enquanto aguardava na fila, ouviu um carro cantando pneus. Um Dogde Viper prateado conversível. Não pôde evitar de assobiar para si mesmo. Aquele era um carro incomum de se ver! Mesmo ali, por onde passava a rodovia em direção a Valle. Curioso com o carro, ele observou quando dele três elfos saíram, em direção ao posto, já com garrafas de _Absolut_ na mãos e usando óculos escuros estilo _wayfarer_ (por que usar óculos escuros à noite?).

Eles entraram rindo alto e fazendo barulho, quer dizer, _mais_ barulho do que o ambiente já tinha, falando alto como suas vozes fossem as únicas dignas de serem ouvidas. O gerente da loja até tentou avisar que não podiam entrar com bebidas ali, mas nenhum deles deu ouvidos.

_Elfos!_

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, provavelmente já teria sido expulsa. Mas eles pareciam ter privilégios maiores que de qualquer um. Como se fosse alguma raça superior!

Mas esse não foi o único inconveniente. Logo depois, houve uma confusão na loja, quando um deles exigiu da moça que vendia cafés que retirasse o creme que ele não tinha pedido. A menina até tentou justificar educadamente que aquele café em especial vinha acompanhado de creme, mas os elfos simplesmente a trataram mal, como se ela fosse um ser inferior apenas por estar do outro lado do balcão.

Ele detestava esse tipo de gente, que acha que nasceu com o mundo aos seus pés só porque tem dinheiro e todo mundo diz que tem um rosto bonitinho. E era engraçado como a maioria dessas pessoas eram justamente... _elfos_!

Um deles resolveu esperar lá fora, enquanto os outros ficaram no caixa. Estava tão chapado quanto os demais.

Thorin agradeceu todos os céus quando chegou a sua vez no caixa. Pagando em dinheiro, com o troco certo, ele finalmente pôde sair, em direção ao estacionamento localizado aos fundos da loja, onde deixara seu velho Jeep Wrangler TJ 87 com pintura lascada pelo sol. Não era nada perto desses carros de playboys, mas ao menos ele andava enquanto houvesse combustível!

Em sua caminhada, ele viu, à distância, na escuridão, um casal encostado na parede lateral da loja quase aos fundos. Duas silhuetas. Uma de brutamontes, um enorme armário, e a segunda, de uma outra pessoa, alta, mas delgada, menor que o outro porém, escondida pelo cara, que poderia ser um orc... Eles pareciam discutir e o orc segurava os pulsos da outra pessoa, forçando-a a estar ali.

"Quem deixou você sair sem mim, Thrandy? Eihn?"

"A... a gente já terminou... há dois meses e você não me larga! Tá difícil arrumar coisa melhor? Eu sei, tá, né? Agora... me dá... me dá licença que a minha noite só tá começando.", a voz da outra pessoa era rápida, alta e descompassada. Fez menção de sair dali.

"Tá pensando que vai onde com aquelas bichas? Vadiar?", perguntou o marombado.

A outra pessoa riu de forma seca.

"É do seu interesse?", disse baixinho.

"É claro que é, esqueceu que você é meu?"

"Você não é meu dono, Azog. Eu vou pra qualquer lugar! E eu vou com quem eu quiser! _E eu pego quem eu quiser!_", falou, em tom de deboche. "Agora mesmo... eu estou com um puta tesão imaginando quem vai ser o sortudo da noite que eu vou levar pra casa... Ah, que pena, não é você." E riu.

"Sua puta! Deixe de palhaçada e vem comigo agora!", o orc puxou o outro pelo braço, ainda falando baixo, mas num tom ameaçador. "Você vai pra casa!"

Thorin alcançou o carro, ainda prestando atenção na conversa dos dois. Demorou algum tempo até localizar as chaves no bolso da calça. Abriu a porta e colocou a cerveja no banco, cerrando os punhos e procurando por algo no assoalho.

"Não! Me larga, seu ridículo! Eu não sou nada seu pra te obedecer, cretino! Nada!", gritou a outra pessoa.

Um tapa bem forte estalou no rosto do orc. Ele colocou a mão na bochecha e bufou, sem nenhuma intenção de deixar a briga por aquilo mesmo.

"Seu arrombado! Vai aprender como se bate direito antes de levantar a mão pra mim!", o tal Azog ameaçou, erguendo, com força o pulso que tinha preso em sua mão.

Então, como se um força maior que ele o empurrasse para aquela cena. O instinto proteção talvez? Empatia quando se vê outra pessoa precisando de ajuda? Seja lá o que fosse, o anão não pensou duas vezes e, de repente, se viu indo em direção aos dois, em seu passo duro e apressado. Podia ser uma briga de casal, sim, mas aquilo estava passando dos limites e, dada a diferença física entre os protagonistas da cena em questão, podia terminar de uma forma trágica. Quantas vezes não se via notícias de crimes passionais, assassinatos que tinham se concretizado exatamente pelo mesmo motivo, uma briga de casal, um desentendimento entre pessoas bêbadas, ou até por menos? Os donos de jornais sorriam e enriqueciam todos os dias com as famílias destroçadas e com a morte.

Lembrou-se, numa mistura de medo, pesar e raiva, do que tinha sido o fim de sua irmã. Há alguns anos, Dís tinha sido vítima de uma bala perdida, dois homens que brigavam e um deles estava armado. Ele mau pôde acreditar quando ligaram para o serviço dando a notícia de que ela já havia chegado morta ao hospital, deixando dois filhos pequenos para o irmão cuidar.

Não, ele não permitiria que aquilo tomasse um rumo mais violento do que já havia tomado. Não na sua frente, sem fazer nada. Se o destino havia lhe colocado ali, não era apenas para observar.

Por isso, ele simplesmente foi até lá, sem saber exatamente o que faria. E ele ainda se lembraria disso e de como sequer pensou no seu tamanho em relação ao orc, que o outro era evidentemente mais forte que ele, ou, pior, na possibilidade de que o outro tivesse uma arma e atirasse em ambos.

Entretanto, antes que Thorin pudesse se aproximar, orc deu uma joelhada no outro, fazendo-o cair de joelhos com as mãos no estômago. A garrafa de bebida que ele segurava rolou por alguns metros no chão inclinado. Quando o orc se afastou um pouco, pronto a dar mais um golpe, o anão reconheceu a vítima como um dos elfos arrogantes de dentro da loja. O orc continuou dando socos e chutes no elfo, até que, finalmente, Thorin conseguiu chegar até eles.

"Ei, você! Pare com isso ou eu chamo a polícia, seu animal!", rugiu Thorin com pé de cabra na mão, e, na noite, sua imagem parecia a de um forte guerreiro anão, das épocas mitológicas, brandindo alto a sua espada, pronto a atacar o orc.

O brutamontes olhou para ele e depois para o elfo, que permanecia de cabeça baixa com as mãos por cima do rosto. Thorin estremeceu, mas tentou fazer cara de mau. Azog era uma figura intimidadora, tanto no porte quanto na altura e na aparência. Devia ter mais de dois metros e parecia forte como um touro. Além disso, sua pele albina, a careca e os profundos olhos azuis, combinados com os pesados coturnos que calçava, imprimiam-lhe uma aparência agressiva e que metia medo, lembrando em vários aspectos um neonazista.

Mas ele nada fez. Quando percebeu que, aos poucos, curiosos começaram a se aproximar do lugar, ele se afastou, indo em direção a moto ali estacionada, não sem antes dizer, entre os dentes, num sorriso de desprezo: "Agora você pode curtir a noite com sua nova presa... _Thrandy_".

O veículo passou por eles, rumo à rodovia.

Thorin virou-se para o elfo, que estava vomitando, ainda no chão. O rosto branco estava machucado, com escoriações que provavelmente ficariam roxas e doeriam no dia seguinte. Felizmente, porém, não era nada tão grave, que precisasse de hospital. O anão agradeceu a si mesmo por ter chegado na hora certa.

"Tá tudo bem com você, elfo?", perguntou.

"Eu pareço bem por acaso, anão?", ele respondeu de forma áspera, sem olhar para o interlocutor, tossindo e tentando se limpar.

Suspirando por dentro e rolando os olhos, Thorin ignorou a reclamação, agarrando-o pelos ombros e torso, para que ele se mantivesse de pé. O elfo era alto, a diferença de altura entre eles era considerável. Longos cabelos loiros e lisos caiam pelos ombros dele, indo até os quadris. O suor cobria sua testa e uma gota escorria na lateral do rosto.

"Thraaaandy!", uma voz aguda gritou e os outros três elfos barulhentos que outrora estavam na loja vieram correndo em direção ao amigo.

Um deles virou-se para o anão, puxando-o mais para longe da cena, enquanto os outros falavam com o rapaz que tinha sido espancado. Algumas pessoas, curiosas, começaram a se aproximar do lugar também.

"O amigo de vocês estava discutindo com o... _namorado_ dele."

"Sim, a gente viu de longe. Aquele skinhead não cansa de levar fora! Tipo, o Thrandy terminou com eles há meses!"

Thorin franziu o cenho ante a afetação e as palavras do elfo que também não estava lá tão bem, mas parecia menos bêbado que o outro. Como assim eles viram e não fizeram _nada_?! Que amigos eram aqueles? O moreno pensou no número de vezes que seus amigos e ele se meteram em confusões um pelo outro. Algumas vezes ele apanhou junto, mesmo sem saber porquê, e em outra quase passou a noite na cadeia porque Dwalin discutiu com um cara no trânsito por causa de uma baliza! Pelo visto, a amizade dos elfos não era bem assim.

"Como é seu nome?" o elfo continuou.

"Thorin", respondeu secamente.

"_Tarin_, desculpa o inconveniente, mas você se incomoda de levar o meu amigo pra casa?", de maneira esnobe, ele tirou do bolso algumas notas de dinheiro e entregando ao anão, um gesto quase automático, como se estivesse já bastante acostumado com a situação.

"Você pensa que eu sou seu empregado?", disse ofendido.

O elfo puxou mais para perto, agarrando-o pela camisa xadrez.

"Olha aqui, querido... Esse cara aí, ó, ele é meio que conhecido e isso aqui tá lotado de gente. Daqui há pouco alguém puxa uma câmera. Nós não queremos nenhum escândalo. A não ser que você queira dar uma de herói. Se não, simplesmente faça esse favor." E com um certo sacrifício, como se fosse a coisa mais difícil do mundo de dizer, ele falou, mais baixo: "_por favor_.."

O anão bufou. Detestava que lhe dissessem o que fazer. Não pegou o dinheiro (embora fosse inegável que estivesse em uma péssima situação financeira - o que não vinha ao caso agora), pois não era nenhum empregado desses elfos. Mas o tal "Thrandy" não parecia bem...

"Certo! Mas vamos no meu carro."

Virou para o loiro ainda se recuperando encostado na parede. O elfo estava suado e arfando e Thorin teve a impressão de que ele não tinha consumido _apenas_ bebida.

"Elfo, você consegue indicar onde mora?"

"Eu tô machucado, não inválido!", ele disse, ainda fraco.

"Então vem, vou te levar em casa." pegou-o pela mão.

"Hey!", o loiro protestou. "Galion! Galion!"

"Vai com ele, Thrandy, nós levamos seu carro, ok? Nós-vamos-levar-o-carro.", o outro elfo falou devagar, para que ele entendesse, segurando seu rosto como se faria com uma criança. Com um beijo na bochecha despediu-se.

"Não... levem depois. Amanhã. Vão para a festa, _bitches_! Levem depois! Levem depois!", ele respondeu, alguns segundos depois.

"Hmm... ok, então, se você prefere.", o outro deu de ombros.

Galion, o elfo que tinha oferecido dinheiro anteriormente, não parecia nem um pouco a fim de insistir, pelo que Thorin notou. Logo virou as costas. Os outros o acompanharam em direção ao carro de luxo, deixando Thorin sozinho com o "amigo". Levou-o para perto do seu jeep, enquanto os elfos iam embora com o dodge.

Abrindo a porta, guiou para dentro do carro um desnorteado elfo, que apenas olhava para o nada. Depois, deu a volta e sentou-se ao volante.

"Esse... esse troço é seguro?", disse, a voz meio zonza.

"Bom, ele anda." disse. "Você vai me guiando, ok? Pode fazer isso? Não... não precisa nem falar o endereço, eu sou péssimo de localização. É melhor você ir me guiando. E coloca o cinto!"

"Ok... Seu nome?".

"Thorin", respondeu de volta.

"Thorin... Thorin... Thorin..."

Colocou a chave na ignição e deu a partida, deixando finalmente o posto de conveniência para trás. Em pensar que ele só queria tomar sua cerveja e dormir...

* * *

><p>Estacionaram num condomínio de luxo, que ficava num dos bairros mais ricos de Valle.<p>

Tomaram o elevador e subiram para o apartamento, o elfo apertou o botão do quarto andar. Ele ainda parecia bastante chapado quando abriu a porta, cambaleante.

Era um enorme duplex que poucos poderiam pagar. Thorin não tinha a menor ideia de quem era o carona (e o nome _Thrandy_ soava como um apelido de uma garota adolescente). Ele não lia revistas de celebridades e a viagem, exceto pelas indicações de lugar e pelo som do vento, foi silenciosa, mas era certo que esse cara tinha dinheiro. No fim das contas, não fazia nenhuma diferença. Ele não tinha ajudado o homem com interesse em receber nada em troca e teria feito o mesmo pela moça de quem os elfos debocharam na loja de conveniência.

"Ah, você vai entrar..." disse com a voz fraca, ao perceber que o anão não tinha ido embora nem virado uma pizza num passe de mágica. Ele sempre desejava que isso acontecesse, mas seu desejo nunca se tornou realidade, infelizmente. Vide Azog.

"Vamos tomar um banho e limpar esse rosto machucado. Onde fica o banheiro?", disse Thorin, segurando os ombros do elfo, quando ele tonteou.

"Lá em cima. Você vai comigo, _naugrim_?" riu. "Mas não tomamos nem vinho antes? Nem vai me pagar um jantar?"

"Acho que chega de vinho pra você hoje, _khulm_."

"Mas era vodka!", disse para si mesmo, fingindo ingenuidade.

Subiram as escadas, enquanto o moreno se amaldiçoava, pela milésima vez, por ter parado naquela porcaria de lugar para comprar a cerveja que agora esquentava, esquecida no carro.

O quarto estava escuro e ele não se preocupou em acender a luz. O cômodo era amplo, com pé direito alto, janelas cobertas por cortinas brancas e muitos armários, além de uma grande cama de casal, cujos lençóis ainda estavam desarrumados e os travesseiros estavam no chão. De cada lado da cama, um abajur, depositado em um criado-mudo, fornecia iluminação suficiente para que pudessem alcançar a porta que conduzia ao banheiro, localizada na parede oposta.

_Thrandy_ deu um gritinho, contraindo os olhos quando Thorin acendeu o interruptor do banheiro.

"Agora, você consegue fazer isso sozinho?" Thorin ignorou o choro do elfo, já com intenção de desabotoar a camisa branca de algodão que o outro vestia.

"Ei, ei, ei... eu faço... eu consigo.", o loiro respondeu, com um tom vacilante.

"Não, não consegue."

Enquanto era despido, o elfo olhou-se no espelho e fez uma careta ao ver o rosto inchado e o pequeno corte no lábio inferior.

"Nossa, eu pareço um lixo."

"Um pouco", respondeu Thorin, sério. Ele mal olhou para o corpo de alabastro. Estava acostumado a fazer o mesmo pelos seus sobrinhos quando eles voltavam para casa, tão zonzos que achavam que não estavam fazendo barulho e que iriam para suas camas sem serem notados. Ele também já foi jovem, idiota e bêbado para achar que enganava alguém!

Era sábado, Thorin pensou, o que será que eles estavam fazendo? Só esperava que não se metessem em numa confusão, já bastava a dor de cabeça de cuidar de um estranho.

Já o elfo não pensava muito. Queria apenas que o outro fosse embora. Queria dormir. Seu rosto e seu cabelo estavam um lixo e seu humor, ainda pior. Ele tinha planejado sair, rir, dançar e se divertir, sem hora para chegar. Ele estava animado até encontrar Azog. Por que o orc tinha que estragar tudo?

Cooperando para que sua calça e cueca fossem retiradas, sentiu-se sendo levado para o box, e a água morna finalmente atingiu seu corpo como um bálsamo. Ele fechou os olhos e ouviu quando o _naugrim_ falou ou perguntou alguma coisa sobre cozinha ou comida, enfim, o que quer que ele estava dizendo com aquele sotaque bruto.

"Uhummm..." gemeu em resposta.

* * *

><p><strong>Toc Toc<strong>

Thorin bateu à porta do banheiro já entrando. Pelo vidro transparente do box, viu que o elfo ainda estava na ducha, de costas, com os cotovelos na parede, deixando a água escorrer pelo corpo. Um corpo alto, branco e esguio, mas com músculos pequenos e bem torneados, sob a pele delicada, agora maculada com algumas manchas vermelhas, devido à briga de momentos atrás. Os cabelos loiros e molhados estavam para a frente dos ombros, revelando a nuca, enquanto as gotas do chuveiro caiam entre as omoplatas e desciam em caminhos aleatórios, evidenciando as costas brancas e aquela maravilhosa e redonda bund...

O anão balançou a cabeça ante a imagem, mordendo o lábio inferior. Pelas barbas de Mahal, o que ele estava pensando?!

"Vai virar peixe aí.", falou alto tentando quebrar aquele encantamento que parecia recair sobre si próprio.

_Thrandy_ apenas virou um pouco o pescoço em direção a ele, encarando-o com seus olhos azuis cintilantes. A boca escondida pelo ângulo que os ombros faziam. Como ele conseguia ficar ainda mais fabuloso?

Thorin engoliu em seco, se dando conta de que estava diante de uma pessoa desconhecida e nua e que aquela pessoa era atraente. Muito. Mas procurou não pensar nisso.

O encontro dos olhos durou alguns segundos, antes que o elfo desligasse o chuveiro. O anão pegou uma toalha branca, entre as várias dobradas em uma prateleira de madeira e entregou ao loiro, quando ele deslizou as portas de vidro para sair, ainda um pouco desorientado.

Ele secou-se lentamente, depois penteou os cabelos, enquanto o anão pareceria entretido com os diversos cosméticos e perfumes de frascos diferentes que estavam depositados em duas bandejas de prata sobre a pia de mármore beje. Ajudou-o a vestir um roupão branco e com mão no cotovelo de _Thandy_, guiou até o quarto.

"Café e analgésico no criado-mudo", disse secamente.

"Sem açúcar?". Sentou-se na cama e pegou a xícara com as duas mãos, contorcendo levemente o rosto quando sentiu o amargo do líquido e constatou que, felizmente, não havia nenhum resquício de açúcar na bebida.

Para a sorte do anão, o elfo não estava com humor algum para conversar e aquela foi a única pergunta no meio de um mar de silêncio que inundou o quarto. Thorin pegou-se observando, mais de uma vez, os objetos do quarto, agora iluminado, sentindo-se entediado e desejando, mais que tudo, ir para casa dormir. Chamou-lhe atenção um porta-retratos, em que o dono da casa e um outro elfo, muito parecido com ele, estavam abraçados e sorrindo, em frente a um prédio de pedra e com copos da Starbucks na mão.

"Seu irmão?"

_Thrandy_ olhou para onde Thorin apontava.

"Filho. Tá na U.C.B., não mora comigo. É um bom menino o meu menino."

"Parece ser sim."

A Universidade da Cidade Branca ou Gondor – uma das mais caras e prestigiadas do país, claro. Não era o filho do seu primo que tinha bolsa de atletismo lá? Thorin levantou a sobrancelha. Quantos anos tinha o elfo?

"Nós não envelhecemos.", o outro esclareceu, sentado na cama, com os olhos fechados e massageando as próprias têmporas.

O anão apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Bom, você já está em casa. Estou indo então, ok? Boa noite."

"_Ótimo_! digo...", o elfo _quase_ corou ante a sua própria espontaneidade. Não era de fazer isso, a menos que estivesse muito chapado. "Boa noite, anão. É só bater a porta ao sair."

"É _Thorin_.", o anão falou, enquanto deixava do quarto, em direção à porta de saída do apartamento, ansiando por pegar a estrada.

"Thorin... Thorin.", repetiu duas vezes, tentando memorizar inutilmente o nome, antes de deixar o café para se entregar à árdua tarefa de escovar os dentes quando tudo que queria era dormir. O _naugrim_ não escutou quando o outro falou. Como se tivesse alguma importância saber ao certo como aquele cara se chamava! Sabia que nunca mais se veriam de novo.

**Continua...**

*** Naugrim: anão, em sindarin.**

*** Khulm: elfo, em khuzul.**

**N/A: A história toda se passa em Valle, onde a maioria dos personagens, inclusive Thorin e Thranduil, moram. Thorin, na verdade, mora em um lugar bem mais afastado, na borda da cidade, a oeste, quase na Floresta Verde e trabalha nas minas de Erebor, que ficam fora da cidade.**


End file.
